A Prince's Treasure
by Sliferservant
Summary: Round 2 of BED's contest, Kaiba is the heir to the BlueEyes realm, yet he seeks companionship in the one he deems worthy enough to stand by him.  Will he find one so perfect? Puppyshipping RR


Alright all, I finally got around to writing my 2nd round entry for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest, and I know you guys are so proud of me, because we all know that I have major procrastination issues, and yea, enough of that, on with the one-shot, and don't forget to let me know what you think, because for me, this shipping is hard. 

Round 2 - Puppyshipping (Kaiba and Joey)

Title: A Prince's Treasure

------------------

Seto Kaiba, short brown hair that would blow in the wind and just give him an aura of strength, as well as a very well built body that seems as though it was crafted by angels, and an attitude that clearly said to stay away from him.

But why? Why would the most eligible bachelor and future heir to the Blue-Eyes realm want to be alone? Surely he sought some form of companionship?

As powerful as Prince Seto was, he wanted only the best for his kingdom's future, and to him, that meant he had to choose one that could keep him happy and would help him run his realm and make it prosper even more than the kingdom's previous rulers.

But every time someone would even come near him, he always got a scowl on his face and acted as though he wanted nothing to do with anyone, and that is simply because he knew if he even acted nice or caring towards anyone, they would take that the wrong way and then he would some major drama to contend with, so if he didn't feel a connection right from the get go, he just left and over ninety-nine percent of the time, very rudely, the other one percent he tried leaving in a dignified fashion, just led to everyone looking upon a heart broken girl crying in the streets.

There were days that he would walk the streets of his kingdom just trying to see if there was anyone worthy of him and worthy enough to stand by his side.

He dreaded these days...

Because whenever he would venture out, everyone would flock to him in droves, girls, women, even men and young teenage boys would do all but get on their knees and beg for Kaiba to choose them, and there were plenty of instances where that very thing happened, and it drove him insane.

Today, big surprise, was one of those days.

As soon as Kaiba got dressed in his normal attire, which would consist of a sapphire blue chain link shirt, and leather pants the exact same shade as his shirt, along with blue boots, and his royal blue trench coat which he thought would hide his identity some, he walked outside and past the front gate, passing two guards which allowed him to leave without incident because the last ones that did that, well, lets just say they still rest in the infirmary to this day.

He walked out into the Village Square, and began just walking aimlessly, with no particular destination in mind, when he felt his soul mate, he would know it.

He had walked to the outer wall that protects his kingdom from outsiders and stopped for he thought he had heard something that sounded angelic, but before he could even try to hear it more closely, he heard a girl scream, an not just any scream, but a high pitched squeal that was soon followed by many more, and when he looked back toward the loud noise, he sighed annoyingly as there was a flock of teenage girls running towards him, bearing gifts, jewels, anything that might even make Kaiba give them a glance.

There seemed to be even more of them than usual today, and he started running around the perimeter of the wall and kept going trying to stay away from them, but trying to hear that faint sound again at the same time.

He ended up turning to get past another drove that ended up in front of him that led him away from the wall, and back into the square, which was where he did not want to be, that led him further away from what he was trying to hear, and it really ticked him off.

When he realized where he ended up, he stopped dead in his tracks, and his light blue aura slowly covered his entire form, he turned back to face the crowd that had stopped when he stopped, and what they saw made everyone cringe in fear.

Kaiba had the most deadly look on his face, his brows were furrowed in anger and annoyance, his hands had been clenched to the point his knuckles were white, and his form seemed to be shaking with anger, but that wasn't seen as everyone was staring at his soul piercing glowing sapphire eyes, which seemed to be burning with a rage he had kept hidden for as long as he can remember...

"How many times must I endure this treatment before you all will realize that none of you are worthy enough to stand by my side!?"

Kaiba was enraged, he was sick of this, and his future subjects did believe that he was going to crack sooner or later, they just didn't think he would be this upset about it.

"I cannot take anymore of this! I know I shall not find my partner here, so I shall search elsewhere!"

With that said, Kaiba threw his arms out to either side of him and everyone watched as his blue aura became darker and engulfed his body until he could no longer be seen, and a sapphire blue orb rose into the air and began growing in size, and as it grew a deep growling was heard within.

Without any warning, the orb shattered outwards towards his people and with a blinding light...

Everyone, after recovering from the flash of light, looked upon their prince in his true form...

A massive light blue dragon hovered in the middle of the village square, scales as blue as the sky on a warm spring afternoon, muscles rippling over its arms, back, legs, just giving the dragon a well built form.

Eyes still blazing, he looked upon his subjects who began bowing in respect to their prince, and saying things such as...

"Oh My Ra, it is the white dragon," said a girl bowing on her knees,

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the most powerful creature to ever rule the realm," said a soldier who was kneeling on one knee is respect.

Kaiba stared and felt the presence of that voice even more now that his senses had been magnified by his transformation, and after looking toward the outside of the wall where he felt the presence the first time, he spread his wings open more and took off, leaving everyone amazed and in awe at their prince.

Kaiba had been flying for a very short while searching for any kind of being that seemed to radiate this feeling he kept sensing.

There was only a single being that he had found and as soon as his eyes targeted said being, he stopped completely, knowing this was the one that he was destined to be with.

He landed quite a distance from said being and stayed hidden for he did not wish to startle him, because it seemed he was right in the middle of something...

_"You've got...the most unbelievable blue eyes, I've ever seen..."_

Kaiba could not help but think that he was singing about him, because everyone knows that Kaiba is the only one that has exotic sapphire blue eyes, was his future soul mate really singing about him? Did he feel a connection to Kaiba as well?

_"You've got... me almost melt away..."_

Kaiba continued listening to the angelic voice that was coming forth from this being.

_"As we lay there...under a blue sky with pure white stars... exotic sweetness...a magical time"_

That proved it, whoever this was, he had been wanting Kaiba, and thinking of him the same way he had been dreaming of him.

Kaiba made a pretty bold move, but then again, this is Kaiba we're talking about, he approached the one that had been singing, he moved from the trees and growled softly to make the other aware of his presence.

Said being stopped singing abruptly at hearing the growl and turned around to face Kaiba, who was caught staring at the one before him.

A beautifully crafted lean framed dragon was standing in shock looking at Kaiba waiting for him to say something.

All Kaiba saw was a black dragon whose scales were black as night, eyes glowing a very faint crimson, and overall, just very handsome and unreal even to him.

Kaiba realized who this was, and blinked and then finally began speaking again after he composed himself

"I heard you singing, may I ask whom it was about?"

The black dragon lowered his head in shame and turned away from him, and he seemed to be blushing?

"You are the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, am I correct?" Kaiba asked him since he was receiving no answer to his previous question.

He at least got a nod in return to tell him he was right.

Kaiba moved closer to the red-eyes and saw that he was in distress, clearly he did not want to be heard singing, and was now embarrassed that his crush of all people had to be the one that heard it, that was why he isolated himself whenever he did want to sing, he had been told he would never be worthy of standing next to the mighty blue-eyes no matter what happened, so he grew depressed and at least his singing kept him from doing anything rash.

Kaiba wanted to calm the boy and get rid of his distress, something about him, just made him want to hug him and kiss all his fears away, but he didn't want to frighten him at the same time.

Kaiba merely wrapped his arms around the red-eyes waist and leaned his forehead against his back, growling smoothly, which massaged the boys back and caused him to lean back into the touch, Kaiba smiling that his plan was working.

The red-eyes after he stopped being so tense, decided to speak up some...

"Do you hate my singing?"

Kaiba opened his eyes that he had not realized he had closed and looked at the red-eyes in shock,

"No, I love your singing, I had heard a very faint trace of it from my outer wall, and knew I had to find the one that produced such an angelic sound, because you are the one that I want to be with me,"

Red-eyes gasped in surprise, The all mighty Blue-eyes was telling him, that he wanted him to stay with him? But his family had told him that he would never amount to something that important, and now they all were being proved wrong.

He looked down embarrassed again and blushing again...

"I... was..singing..about you, my prince"

Kaiba smiled again, he was right, and was glad that he had finally told him so.

"What is your name?"

Red-Eyes looked at him,

"Joseph, but my friends call me Joey"

Kaiba smiled at finally knowing his crush's name, and embraced him gently, letting his love and feelings pour into the one he was attached to, while Joey just smiled at the contact, and hugged Kaiba back with as much feeling.

Both of them had not even realized it, but their respective auras began glowing and without ever letting go, red and blue streams of light engulfed the two boys and they reverted back into their human forms.

Kaiba opened his eyes to see that red-eyes had changed into a rather handsome young man, with blonde hair, creamy white skin with a touch of a tan, thin lean frame, and when he looked into Joey's eyes, he saw a pair of the most beautiful golden honey colored eyes, that seemed to shine with his angelic features, and Kaiba fell even deeper all over again, an he couldn't help himself from what he did next..

Kaiba leaned down and kissed Joey softly on the lips, not moving too fast, while waiting for a response of some kind.

Just moments before, Joey had lost himself in Kaiba's exotic sapphire eyes, and didn't snap out of it until he felt soft yet strong lips connect with his own, and after a moment to regain himself, he closed his eyes and kissed gently back while placing his hands on Kaiba's well built chest.

Kaiba moved one of his hands from Joey's waist and moved it to the back of his head to pull him closer to him so he could deepen the kiss, which Joey all but complied to the touches and gave himself to the other, happier than he had ever been in his life.

After a few moments, they parted and stared at each other, until Kaiba smiled again, and then picked up Joey bridal-style and letting his blue aura take over again, transformed back into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and kicked off the ground carrying his new soul mate and future husband back to his kingdom where after seeing that Kaiba had finally found someone, began cheering and celebrating, while many more crying girls were heard amongst them.

Kaiba and Joey ruled the kingdom and it did indeed prosper better than any ruler before them, because none of the rulers were as happy as Kaiba after he found Joey, and he did everything it took to make his kingdom the greatest it could possibly be, and Joey was so proud that he was the one that could break the Seto Kaiba's harsh cold attitude and show the world that his crush was more than what everyone saw him as, a cold-hearted tyrant, and loved how he belonged all to him, and Kaiba loved knowing that Joey belonged to him forevermore.

-----------------

Well, for my first Puppyshipping, I must say I impressed myself, let me know what you think, this was a hard shipping for me, give me some credit.

Review please and see you for the next round if I make it


End file.
